Between an Asteroid and a Hard Place
Between an Asteroid and a Hard Place is the ninth episode from the second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Michelle is about to eat the brownie that she made when she hears Jason sounding like Grandmum asking if her doll is in the rubbish bin. Michelle quickly rushes to the kitchen and looks around. Jason eats her brownie. When Michelle finds out, she gets angry at him and swears to get even with him. Grandmum tells her that it's alright to be upset when someone hurts her, but she shouldn't hold on to her anger. She quotes the verse, "If your enemy is hungry, give him food to eat. If he is thirsty, give him water to drink. In doing this, you will heap burning coals on his head and the Lord will reward you." She explains that "the burning coals" part means if she is nice in return, it will make them feel bad about what they've done. Michelle asks what the point is. Grandmum answers that they shouldn't try to get back at people, even if they've been hurt. Continuing to show them kindness is the better thing to do, especially if they're in need. That will be punishment enough for them. Michelle replies that doesn't get her brownie back. Grandmum offers to make some persimmon nut crunch dandies. Michelle is about to tell Jason that she's going to get back at him when Jason tells her the Penguins are calling them to a mission. He says it's a mission to search for Michelle's brain. This angers Michelle and she runs after Jason. They both eventually get galeezeled aboard the Rockhopper. Aboard the Rockhopper, Zidgel tells Jason and Michelle that their mission is to use the galeezel to lure Cavitus in and capture him. Jason asks why he can't just make his own since he invented it. Fidgel answers that he only helped develop the metric magnetic matter disperser. He hands the galeezel to Michelle for her to hang onto. Michelle asks to be excused because she has a misson of her own. Zidgel assumes she's going to make brownies, so he lets her go. Jason follows her because he claims to be an a recon mission. In her room, Michelle is packing supplies needed for her revenge on Jason, water, juice, squirt cheese, and chocolate sauce. She goes to the room where the space pods are. Jason enters a space pod and hides in it. Michelle enters a space pod and plans to use it to get even with Jason. The Rockhopper falls under attack by Baron von Cavitus. Cavitus orders his minions to fire the glue gun. Fidgel activates a rubber shield, which deflects the glue and fires it at Cavitus' ship. Midgel asks how he knew how to counteract the Baron's weapon. Fidgel replies that he remembered the ancient writings, "I'm rubber, you're glue. Whatever you throw bouces off me and sticks to you." When Midgel asks if they should pursue him, Zidgel asks why since he's dangerous. Fidgel answers that they have him where they want him and it's their mission. Zidgel orders Fidgel to board the Baron's ship. Meanwhile, both Jason and Michelle are waiting for each other to show up. Aboard Cavitus' ship, Cavitus' minions argue briefly about who should deliver the bad news to the Baron. The bad news turns out to be that the glue has jammed the engines and they're heading directly into an asteroid belt. Cavitus manages to exit the ship in an escape pod, but not without much difficulty and crashing into an asteroid. Back aboard the Rockhopper, Midgel deduces that Cavitus is on a minicruiser. Quotes Fun Facts *Jason mocking Michelle by saying that the Penguins are calling them for a mission to search for her brain is a reference to the Star Trek episode "Spock's Brain". *The verse quoted is "Proverbs 25:21-22". Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes